The Day You Walked Away
by hikari el
Summary: Hari itu, aku melihatmu berjalan. Dengan senyum dan setitik air mata, kau mengatakan sampai jumpa. Tapi mengapa kata-kata itu terasa ganjil? Atau 'sampai jumpa' bukan kalimat yang tepat untuk kuucapkan padamu? HITSUHINA oneshot... VIVA FFN!


_**Waii! FFN ulang tahun ya? Met ultah FFN!!! -ngeluarin confetti-  
**__**Tapi aku kelamaan publishnya nih… Jadi kelewat dua hari dari ultah FFN, hehe.  
semoga masih sempet... -bermohon-**_

_**Nah, cerita ini tentang HitsuHina and slight of IchiRuki! Silakan, silakan, come and read it!  
If you don't like it, just don't read it!!! Aku ga butuh bash chara atau pairing.**_

_**BTW, VIVA FFN!!! nah, sekarang silakan nikmati fic saya...

* * *

**_

_saya ini bukan empunya bleach, tapi fic ini milik saya!_

**The Day You Walked Away**

*

*

*

"Halo, keluarga Hitsugaya. Mau bicara dengan otoosan? Dari siapa? Oke, harap tunggu sebentar!" Yukie menaruh gagang telepon di samping telepon. Dia mencari-cari kotak musik yang biasanya digunakan agar orang yang menunggu di telepon tidak bosan. Tapi Yukie tidak menemukannya juga, maka dengan suara keras, dia menyanyikan lagu Tsubasa sambil berlari-lari mencari ayahnya.

"Lari lari lari, terbang dan berlari-i!" Nyanyiannya menggema sampai terdengar oleh ibunya.  
"Aduh... Ada apa sih, Yukippe? Kenapa nyanyi sambil berteriak begitu?" tanya Momo.  
"Ada telepon dari Kurosaki Ichigo-san. Katanya mau ngomong sama otoosan," ujarnya polos. "Kupu-kupu-kupu―"  
"Apa hubungannya dengan nyanyianmu?"  
"Kotak musiknya nggak ada, tamunya takut bosen jadi Yukie nyanyi."  
"Oh, begitu," ujar Momo sambil terkekeh geli. "Otoosan ada di ruang kerja. Okaasan saja yang memanggilnya?"  
"Nggak usah, biar Yukie aja―aaah!" Teriakan tiba-tiba Yukie mengagetkan Momo untuk kedua kalinya.  
"Apalagi, Yukippe??!"  
"Tadi nyanyiannya sudah sampai mana? Aah, ini karena okaasan ngajak ngobrol! Aku jadi lupa!"  
"Ya sudah kalau begitu, panggil saja otoosan. Kasihan kalo Kurosaki-san harus menunggu." Yukie sempat cengo sesaat namun dia lalu tersenyum polos sambil berlari menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Momo hanya melengos sambil tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sangat lucu.

Tak lama, Toushiro keluar dari ruangannya terburu-buru dan mengambil gagang telepon. Yukie keluar terakhir dari ruang kerja langsung menutup pintu dan berlari menuju Momo.  
"Okaasan, otoosan aneh ya? Tadi waktu aku ngomong kalau ada telepon, otoosan bilang biarin aja. Terus waktu Yukie mau pergi, otoosan nanya siapa yang nelepon. Waktu Yukie bilang dari Kurosaki Ichigo-san, otoosan langsung lari begitu. Otoosan aneh, ya?" celoteh Yukie sambil mencelos. Momo hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar celotehan Yukie. Saat Toushiro menghampiri mereka, Yukie langsung pergi untuk bermain.

"Dia mau pergi ke Hokkaido, katanya, bersama Kuchiki. Mereka ingin mengajak kita menginap selama sebulan, kau mau ikut?" tanya Toushiro. Momo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa mesti bertanya padaku? Setauku, kau selalu menolak dan menerima tanpa izin dariku."

"Yah, itu karena…" Ada jeda cukup lama yang dibentangkan Toushiro. Ini membuat Momo penasaran. Tiba-tiba pipi Toushiro memerah lalu berkata, "Tiga minggu lagi ulang tahun pernikahan kita kan?"  
Momo terkesiap. Rupanya Toushiro sangat menantikan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, tolak saja," ujar Momo.

"Tidak apa-apakah?"

"Ya," jawab Momo sambil mengangguk. Toushiro mengerling ke sekeliling lalu memeluk Momo sekejap. Momo sempat terkejut dengan tindakan Toushiro namun dia mulai menikmatinya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus.

***

Sudah tiga hari lewat dari penolakan Toushiro terhadap ajakan Ichigo. Pada awalnya, Tobi dan Yukie sempat tidak menerima dan menyalahkan Toushiro karena menolak suatu kesempatan yang dianggap mereka sangat tidak normal jika ditolak. Namun pada akhirnya mereka menerimanya dengan baik berkat perkataan Momo. Momo memang bisa mengendalikan suasana apapun. Dalam keadaan susah, perkataan Momo bisa menjadi penenang dan semangatnya menjadi kata-kata juang yang merasuk hati.

Mungkin itu sebabnya Toushiro menikahi Momo.

Toushiro dan Momo adalah teman sepermainan sejak kecil. Rumah mereka berdekatan dan orang tua mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Karena itu mereka memiliki hubungan yang kuat sejak kecil. Momo tau semua kesukaan, kelemahan dan kebiasaan Toushiro, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jika orang lain ditanyakan tentang bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka dengan orang yang berharga baginya, Momo justru tidak ingat. Yang dia ingat adalah dirinya dan Toushiro tiba-tiba sudah dekat dari kecil. Dan persahabatan itu mengakar terus hingga mengubahnya menjadi sebuah kata lain, cinta.

Toushiro merasa perasaannya lain saat dia bersama Momo dan rasanya sangat tidak enak jika Momo akrab dengan laki-laki lain. Apalagi Toushiro lebih protektif terhadap Momo akhir-akhir ini. Meskipun lumayan bikin kesal tapi itu membuat Momo cukup senang.

***

"Huh, kenapa kau harus tidak ikut?" protes Rukia di telepon. Momo hanya meringis sambil menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal. Momo sedang sendirian di rumah. Toushiro dan kedua anak mereka sudah pergi dari tadi pagi. Momo sedang menghidupkan mesin cuci saat telepon berbunyi.

"Aku hanya ingin di rumah bersama anak-anak. Lagipula aku tidak mau mengacaukan acaramu dengan Ichigo-kun."

"Ck, siapa bilang mengganggu? Aku akan sangat kesepian kalau kamu tidak ada. Siapa yang akan kuajak ngobrol kalau Ichigo keasyikan sendiri di Hokkaido?"

Momo terkekeh pelan lalu menjawab, "Ya ya, lain kali kita akan pergi bersama lagi. Mungkin akhir tahun nanti."

"Hmm," komentar Rukia. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Sampaikan salamku pada Toushiro, ya?"

"Ya," kata Momo. Dia menaruh gagang telepon lalu melamun. Sebenarnya Rukia adalah mantan pacar Toushiro. Rukia dikenal sebagai gadis pintar di SMA dulu. Dia baik, cantik, berbakat; setidaknya itu yang ada di benak Momo. Beruntung sekali saat itu Toushiro berhasil mendapatkan Rukia. Namun hubungan itu hanya berlangsung satu tahun lalu berakhir. Rukia menjelaskan bahwa mereka putus secara baik-baik, tidak dengan mengumpat dan menghujat. Mereka berdualah yang ingin memutuskan hubungan. Karena itu sampai sekarang hubungan keduanya masih baik.

Hanya saja terkadang Momo merasa sedikit cemburu. Entah apa yang membuatnya cemburu dari Rukia.

Momo mengusap jemarinya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil masih menghinggap di hatinya. Matanya terarah pada televisi yang dari tadi masih menyala. Lalu pikirannya melambung…

"_Eh? Putus dengan Rukia-chan? Kenapa?"_

_Toushiro hanya diam saja. Tidak menjawab juga tidak memberikan respon apapun. Yang dia lakukan hanya menengadah ke langit sore yang berwarna kejinggaan._

"_Apa kalian bertengkar? Atau Rukia-chan sudah tidak tahan denganmu karena tidak suka dengan sikapmu?"  
"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Kali ini Toushiro terpancing karena dirinya merasa dikatakan hal yang buruk._

"_Shiro-chan kan, tukang ngambek! Mungkin itu yang membuat Rukia-chan kesal dan bosan," aku Momo. Toushiro mendengus lalu menyeringai menyeramkan._

"_Asal kau tau, Kuchiki sangat senang berpacaran denganku, tau! Apalagi katanya aku ini tampan," ujar Toushiro yang entah kenapa malah bangga._

"_Lalu kenapa kalian putus? Kalian kan sangat…" Momo menelan ludahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat kata itu akan keluar. "Sangat cocok."_

"_Begitu?" tanggap Toushiro. Dia merebahkan dirinya di tanah. Tangannya yang disilang dijadikan bantal untuknya. Momo yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya diam menunggu jawaban Toushiro selanjutnya. "Kuchiki menyukai laki-laki lain."_

"_Eh?!" Momo sungguh tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Toushiro. "Ke-kenapa? Setauku Rukia bukan cewek seperti itu. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai―"_

"_Itu faktanya, bodoh. Kuchiki memang gadis yang cantik, aku akui itu. Tapi sayang, dia menyukai lelaki lain saat aku masih ada di sebelahnya," kata Toushiro dengan nada datar. Momo hanya diam saja. Dia pikir Toushiro pasti patah hati dan sedih sekarang. Dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa, karena dirinya juga sedang sedih._

"_Tapi rasanya terdengar tega sekali. Padahal Shiro-chan sangat mencintai Rukia-chan."_

_Toushiro melirik ke arah Momo lalu memutar bola matanya. Lalu dia kembali menatap langit._

"_Bagaimana kalau sebaliknya?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya akulah yang dari awal sudah menyukai gadis lain tapi malah menembak Kuchiki sebagai pelarian? Apa kau akan tidak percaya?" Momo menatap wajah Toushiro yang tenang, seakan apa yang dia katakan adalah benar. Ya, bagaimana kalau itu benar? Makanya Rukia menyukai orang lain karena Rukia tau kalau Toushiro mencintai orang lain. Tapi jika benar begitu, siapa yang disukai Toushiro sebenarnya?_

"_Tenang saja. Pihak manapun yang salah, kami sudah memutuskan untuk tidak meributkan hal ini. Aku menyukainya, begitu pula dengannya. Kami tidak mau menyakiti perasaan satu sama lain karena itu kami memutuskan hubungan itu. Aku menerima hal itu, Kuchiki juga pasti begitu. Kami anggap apa yang sudah terjadi tidak akan terulang lagi saat kami mempunyai pacar baru masing-masing. Setidaknya aku punya pengalaman," kata Toushiro mantap. Momo memperhatikan Toushiro yang akan berdiri. Rasanya postur tubuhnya jadi makin tegap._

"_Ya, aku akan mendukungmu, Shiro-chan."  
"Terima kasih…"_

"Ah, aku lupa memasukkan deterjennya." Momo tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia pun segera pergi menuju tempat di mana mesin cuci berada. Momo mengambil bungkusan deterjen yang ada di samping mesim cuci dan menumpahkannya sedikit ke dalam wadah kecil yang tersedia di atas mesin cuci. Tidak lama Momo melihat busa-busa gelembung mulai muncul di dalam mesin cuci.

Tiba-tiba, telepon bordering lagi. Momo cepat-cepat berlari ke arah telepon yang dari tadi berisik itu.

"Halo."

"Hinamori, kau mau kubelikan apa?" Suara Toushiro terdengar sangat jernih di telepon. Momo tersenyum mendengar suara Toushiro.

"Aku mau...cupcake," ujar Momo. Momo entah kenapa selalu meminta makanan manis pada Toushiro. Tapi Toushiro tidak pernah mengeluh soal itu.

"Baiklah, akan kubelikan nanti. Dah."

"Dah." Momo merasa hatinya hangat apalagi saat mendengar suara Toushiro. Dia sudah merasa bersalah memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan tentang masa lalu Toushiro. Seharusnya dia tidak bersyukur karena Toushiro memilihnya sebagai istrinya.

"Maaf Shirou-chan, tapi terima kasih," gumamnya.

***

"Tadaima," sahut Toushiro. Toushiro yang akan menutup pintu disambut dengan gembira oleh Yukie. Yukie memeluk ayahnya dengan hangat.

"Okairi, otoosan! Aku nunggu otoosan dari tadi," ujar Yukie semangat. Toushiro mengelus puncak kepala Yukie dengan lembut. Rambut Yukie sama dengan Momo, coklat tua. Tapi matanya diwarisi dari Toushiro. Sementara Tobi berambut keperakan namun matanya berwarna coklat terang. Sifat Tobi yang pelupa mungkin diwarisi dari ibunya dan sifat Yukie yang tidak mau dianggap anak kecil, yah, mungkin diwarisi dari ayahnya.

"Otoosan bawa kue nih! Mana kakakmu?"

"Sedang membantu okaasan."

"Membantu okaasan?" gumam Toushiro. Lalu Toushiro melihat Momo yang berwajah cemas menghampirinya.

"Shirou-chan, maaf-maaf-maaf sekali. Aku lupa menaruh barang lagi," mohon Momo.

"Apalagi yang hilang?" tanya Toushiro. Lalu dia sadar kalau jari manis kanan Momo tidak terdapat satu benda yang seharusnya ada di situ. Toushiro mendapati dirinya jengkel dan kesal, karena Momo sudah lupa bahkan menghilangkan cincin pernikahannya. Padahal Toushiro sudah menjaga cincin miliknya dengan baik.

"Kenapa bisa hilang?" tanya Toushiro. Dia sudah berusaha agar suaranya terdengar netral.

"Maaf, aku lupa menaruhnya. Aku juga lupa kapan aku melepas cincin itu," aku Momo. Toushiro tidak bisa menyembunyikan suara mendengusnya. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa marahnya lagi. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Momo kelupaan menaruh cincin. Momo punya kebiasaan suka melepaskan cincin di saat-saat tertentu. Toushiro kecewa karena Momo tidak bisa menjaga barangnya dengan baik apalagi jika barang itu sangat berharga.

"Sudahlah, cari saja sendiri!" Toushiro dengan kasar melewati Momo dan Yukie lalu menaruh asal-asalan bungkus kue ke meja makan. Dia menutup pintu kamar seperti membanting buku. Momo dan Yukie sampai kaget mendengarnya.

"Okaasan, otoosan kenapa? Apa otoosan marah?" tanya Yukie.

"Tidak sayang, dia hanya capek," kata Momo sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. Momo akhirnya menyuruh Yukie dan Tobi untuk tidur. Semenjak itu, Toushiro jadi bersikap dingin pada Momo.

***

Sudah lebih dari tiga hari Momo tidak menemukan cincinnya. Dia terus merasa bersalah karena Toushiro masih jengkel padanya. Memang salahnya menaruh cincin sembarangan tapi Toushiro seharusnya bersikap dewasa. Kenapa hanya karena cincin dia jadi berubah dingin terhadap Momo?

Saat sarapan, Momo merasa suasana di ruang makan sangat tidak nyaman. Toushiro selalu menghabiskan sarapannya lebih cepat dan berangkat lebih cepat pula. Saat Toushiro pulang, Momo sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Tau-tau Toushiro sudah berganti baju dan menonton TV. Pokoknya Momo merasa sangat jauh dari Toushiro. Hal ini membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia lebih teliti. Momo berusaha mencari cincin itu hingga ketemu agar Toushiro tidak marah padanya lagi.

Tapi siapa yang tau akan kejadian setelahnya?

***

Saat itu masih pagi, sangat pagi. Namun rasa panas itu terasa sampai ke kulit tubuh Toushiro. Toushiro bangun dari ranjangnya lalu mencium sesuatu yang sangat menyengat. Bau asap api.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia membangunkan Momo yang tidur di sebelahnya.

"Hinamori. Hinamori!"

"Ng, ada apa?" tanya Momo dalam keadaan setengah ngantuk.

"Sepertinya ada kebakaran. Cepat bangunkan anak-anak!" Momo yang mendengar kata 'kebakaran' refleks membuka mata lalu dengan cepat berlari ke kamar Yukie dan Tobi. Toushiro juga ikut bersama Momo. Benar saja, api sudah menjalar di dekat ruang makan. Toushiro lalu berlari dengan cepat menuju kamar Tobi.

"Tobi! Bangun! Kita harus keluar dari rumah!" perintah Toushiro.

"Ada apa, otoosan?"

"Kebakaran!" sahut Momo singkat. Lalu bersamaan mereka keluar dari kamar. Namun Tobi malah berlari menuju kamar manid terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa lagi, Tobi?" kata Toushiro gemas.

"Kita harus membasahi tubuh dahulu. Ini bisa memperkecil kemungkinan terkena luka bakar," jelas Tobi. Toushiro merasa gagasan anaknya benar lalu menyiram tubuh mereka dengan air. Setelah itu mereka keluar dari rumah lewat pintu belakang. Benar saja, para tetangga terlihat masih memakai baju tidur dan piyama mereka. Tampang mereka masih terlihat setengah ngantuk namun raut kesedihan merayapi wajah mereka. Rumah mereka juga ikut terbakar.

"Otoosan, di mana Yukie?" tanya Tobi dengan nada was-was. Kata-kata itu langsung menusuk telinga Toushiro dan Momo.

"Bukankah kau ke kamar Yukie?" tanya Toushiro pada Momo, frustasi.

"A-aku kira kamulah yang seharusnya ke sana! Aku tidak tau kalau kita sama-sama ke kamar Tobi," ujar Momo dengan suara bergetar. Toushiro menggertakan giginya lalu segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sudah terkena api sebagian.

"Tetaplah di luar! Tobi, jangan jauh-jauh dari ibumu!" perintah Toushiro yang lalu hilang. Momo menatap tempat Toushiro masuk tadi. Dia berharap agar Toushiro dan Yukie bisa keluar dengan selamat. Tapi dia lalu teringat sesuatu. Teringat kalau dia melupakan sesuatu dan meninggalkannya di dalam rumah.

Momo menatap Tobi dengan cepat. "Tobi, tetaplah di sini."

"Okaasan mau ke mana? Okaasan mau masuk ke dalam situ?" tanya Tobi. Nadanya terdengar sangat rapuh.

"Ya, tapi hanya sebentar. Okaasan pasti akan keluar bersama otoosan. Jadi, tetaplah di sini. Jika apinya membesar, mundurlah, cari tempat yang aman. Berjanjilah untukku, Tobi." Suara Tobi tercekat namun akhirnya dia mengangguk. Momo tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Tobi sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah api itu.

"Okaasan tidak akan lama. Janji." Momo menghilang pula dalam kepulan asap dan api merah.

Toushiro melindungi hidungnya dengan lengannya. Setidaknya jangan sampai dia menghirup asap beracun ini. Dia melangkah dengan cepat saat dia sampai di kamar Yukie, dia cepat-cepat membuka pintu kamar Yukie dan di situ terlihat Yukie yang terlihat berkeringat.

"Otoosan, panas," keluh Yukie. Toushiro memeluk Yukie cepat. Toushiro mengambil salah satu selimut dan membungkus Yukie dengan selimut.

"Tenang, Yukie. Otoosan akan membawamu keluar dari sini! Pegangan yang erat!" kata Toushiro lalu menggendongnya di punggung dan berlari keluar memeluk Toushiro dengan erat sementara Toushiro berusaha menghindar dari api agar anaknya tidak terkena api.

Sementara di tempat lain, Momo melewati ruangan yang berbeda dengan ruangan yang dilewati Toushiro. Momo berlari menuju kamarnya lalu membuka laci mejanya.

"Ada," gumamnya sambil menatap sebuah amplop di tangannya. Lalu dia langsung keluar dari kamar. Tapi lari dari kobaran api tidak semudah perkiraannya. Ada beberapa bagian dari rumah yang runtuh sehingga Momo beberapa kali terhalang keluar. Apalagi api yang terus-terusan menjalar sehingga Momo jadi harus hati-hati dalam melangkah. Perjalanan menuju luar rumah jadi terasa sangat panjang dan sulit sekarang.

Momo merasa sesak. Pandangannya mengabur dan kakinya jadi lemas. Dia yakin kalau dirinya terlalu banyak menghirup asap yang mengepul makin banyak itu. Dia ingin teriak namun tenggorokannya terlalu kering untuk melakukan itu. Saat dia memutuskan untuk langsung berlari dengan tenaga yang hanya tersisa sedikit, dua bongkah kayu jatuh tepat di atas Momo. Beruntungnya Momo berhasil menghindari balok kayu itu namun kakinya tertimpa dua bongkah kayu berat itu saat dirinya jatuh terduduk. Momo meringis bahkan menangis. Ini bukan soal dirinya yang tidak akan selamat. Tapi tentang janjinya pada Tobi untuk segera keluar dari situ dengan selamat. Dan amplop yang berada di tangannya.

***

Toushiro berhasil menerobos keluar dari rumah. Api sudah mulai menguasai rumahnya bahkan sudah mulai menjalar ke rumah tetangganya yang lain. Toushiro yang mulai lelah terduduk di tanah namun masih tetap mempertahankan Yukie di punggungnya.

"Otoosan! Yukie!" teriak Tobi lega bercampur khawatir. Toushiro tersenyum untuk memastikan pada anaknya bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Yukie turun dari gendongan Toushiro namun sempat terjatuh karena letih. Setelah itu Yukie berdiri dibantu Tobi. Toushiro merasa ada yang ganjil. Kenapa hanya suara Tobi yang menyambutnya?

"Mana okaasan?" tanya Toushiro.

"Okaasan ke dalam. Katanya okaasan akan kembali tapi sudah kutunggu okaasan belum kembali," jawab Tobi dengan suara bergetar lalu air matanya menetes. "Aku membiarkannya masuk, otoosan. Maaf."

Toushiro mengusap kepala Tobi. "Tidak apa-apa, Tobi. Ini bukan salahmu. Sekarang aku akan mencari okaasan, jagalah adikmu. Cari tempat yang aman karena apinya akan membesar," ujar Toushiro.

Tobi menatap ayahnya. Matanya yang berwarna coklat memantulkan wajah Toushiro.

"Cepat kembali." Toushiro mengangguk pelan lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Dia sekali lagi melindungi hidungnya dari asap yang semakin mengepul. Tubuhnya masih basah, untungnya. Tapi dirinya sudah sangat letih. Toushiro terbatuk-batuk saat matanya masih mencari-cari sosok Momo.

"Hinamori!" panggilnya. Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si empunya nama, Toushiro melihat sosok Momo yang telentang. Kakinya tertimpa dua balok kayu.

"Hinamori!" Toushiro berlari menuju Momo yang terkulai lemas di lantai. "Hinamori, bertahanlah! Kita akan segera keluar dari sini!" Toushiro terbatuk-batuk lagi, pandangannya juga mengabur. Namun dia tidak peduli. Yang penting, dia harus menyelamatkan Momo dan keluar dari sini.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Toushiro mengangkat dua balok kayu itu tapi usahanya sia-sia. Balok itu hanya terangkat 1 cm lalu Toushiro tidak mampu mengangkat balok itu lagi. Dia terbatuk-batuk dan melihat Momo yang juga merintih kesakitan.

"Sebentar lagi, Hinamori. Kita akan keluar," kata Toushiro dengan suara lemah. Momo berusaha menatap Toushiro dan Toushiro menangkap tatapan istrinya itu.

Sambil tersenyum dia merintih, "Kenapa masih memanggilku Hinamori, Shirou-chan?" lalu Momo langsung pingsan. Toushiro terkejut dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Momo.

"Hina-Hinamori! Sadarlah! Hinamo―uhuk!" Toushiro kembali terbatuk-batuk. Sosok Momo mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan dirinya limbung.

***

Putih  
Toushiro membuka mata dan melihat beberapa orang berseragam putih mengelilinginya.

Hitam  
Toushiro menutup matanya dan melihat Momo tersenyum padanya.

Putih  
Dia sadar kalau dirinya tidak diam di satu tempat. Dirinya seperti didorong. Langit-langit di atasnya terlihat bergerak bergantian cepat sekali.

Hitam  
Api mengelilinginya. Toushiro ingat kalau dirinya pingsan di depan Momo. Lalu mana Momo?

Putih  
Toushiro melihat sesuatu. Tapi putih ini sangat bersih. Berbeda dengan tempat tadi. Momo terlihat di sana, mengulurkan tangan. Lalu tersenyum damai sekali.

Hitam, Toushiro kembali tertidur.

***

Toushiro membuka matanya. Kelopak mataya terasa berat sekali. Lalu dirinya sadar kalau dia berada di suatu ruangan berdinding putih. Hawa dingin terasa sangat menusuk dan bau obat menyebar ke setiap sudut ruangan itu. Selang-selang kecil bertengger di tubuhnya. Dirinya sangatlah lemah di ruangan itu.

"Ah, Shirou-chan sudah bangun," sahut suara lembut dari samping ranjangnya. Toushiro melihat Momo duduk di samping ranjangnya sambil tersenyum. Rambut coklatnya dibiarkan tergerai, membuatnya makin terlihat cantik terlebih lagi karena Toushiro selalu melihat rambut Momo digerai. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, tapi Toushiro merasa kalau hawa sekitarnya mulai menghangat dan wangi Momo tercium olehnya. Dia berusaha untuk duduk namun Momo menyentuh pundak Toushiro dan mendorongnya pelan ke ranjang.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, Shirou-chan. Tubuh Shirou-chan terlalu lelah untuk melakukan kegiatan seperti tadi," ujar Momo dengan nada lembut. Toushiro seakan terhipnotis oleh kata-kata Momo dan akhirnya memilih untuk mendengarkan Momo dan diam dengan tenang di ranjangnya.

Toushiro memperhatikan wajah dan tangan Momo.

"Kau…sudah sembuh?" tanya Toushiro. Momo mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, setidaknya begitu. Tapi kakiku masih terasa sakit," ujar Momo sambil meringis. Toushiro menatap Momo lalu memandang dinding putih di sebelah kanannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu waktu itu. Aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan kayu-kayu itu dan malah pingsan."

"Tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Shirou-chan. Ini juga salahku, akulah yang masuk ke dalam rumah maka aku berhak mendapat luka ini. Ini bukan salahmu, Shirou-chan. Yang terpenting Shirou-chan selamat. Ini berkat bantuan pemadam kebakaran itu," jawab Momo sambil menatap Toushiro meski Toushiro menolak untuk menatap Momo.

Toushiro menelan ludahnya, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Sudah berapa hari aku pingsan?"

"Hmm," Momo menggerak-gerakkan jarinya lalu menjentik, "Hampir seminggu. Kata dokter kalau kondisimu sudah membaik selama 4 hari, kau diperbolehkan pulang."

Toushiro akhirnya menoleh untuk melihat wajah Momo. Dia menyunggingkan seulas senyum melihat wajah Momo.

"Sekali lagi, maaf. Ini bukan tentang kebakaran itu, tapi soal cincinmu yang hilang." Toushiro menghela napas. Susah baginya untuk berbicara jika terdapat selang yang ada di hidungnya. "Aku sudah bersikpa kekanak-kanakan padamu. Padahal kau susah payah mencari cincin itu tapi aku tidak membantumu. Aku malah bertahan pada egoku dan bersikap dingin padamu. Aku…tidak pantas menjadi seorang suami yang baik―"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, aku sudah bilang begitu kan?" ujar Momo. Dia menggenggam tangan Toushiro. Hangat dan halus. "Kau sudah menjadi suami yang baik dan ayah yang berani."

Pujian itu membuat tubuh Toushiro gemetar. Dia sangat terharu mendengar kata-kata Momo. Lalu Momo berdiri, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Toushiro. Dia berjalan menjauh dari Toushiro.

"Aku harus pergi, Shirou-chan."

"Ke mana?" tanya Toushiro. Jeda sejenak lalu Momo tersenyum.

"Aku…mau pulang."

"Kau akan kembali kan? Ke sini menjengukku?" Momo hanya diam saja. Dia mengangguk lemah.

"Ya. Semoga cepat sembuh," jawabnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Baru beberapa langkah, Momo berhenti karena Toushiro berkata lagi.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa." Momo menoleh. Tanpa Toushiro sadari, setetes air mata mengalir di pipi mulus Momo. Dia tersenyum getir sambil menahan isakannya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa," ujarnya lalu pergi. Setelah itu Toushiro merasa tubuhnya letih lalu tertidur.

***

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Toushiro dirawat di rumah sakit. Keadaannya sudah mulai membaik meskipun dia masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Terkadang Tobi dan Yukie dating untuk menjenguknya. Untung saja selama Toushiro tidak ada untuk merawat anak-anaknya, seorang pria tetangganya yang hidup melajang bersedia merawat mereka.

Tapi jika begitu, ke mana Momo? Bukankah katanya dia pulang?

Hari itu hujan. Ichigo dan Rukia yang berada di Hokkaido langsung pulang setelah mendengar kabar kalau daerah perumahan Toushiro kebakaran. Mereka menjenguk Toushiro hari itu juga. Tapi Toushiro merasa janggal. Saat datang, Ichigo memang berwajah biasa saja namun wajah Rukia lain. Seperti memaksakan ekspresinya agar terlihat senang.

"Terima kasih sudah menjenguk tapi kalian terlambat sekali," keluh Toushiro sambil menatap Ichigo.

"Ah, cuma terlambat beberapa hari! Tidak masalah, kan?" kata Ichigo asal-asalan.

"Tapi terima kasih sudah mau datang. Aku juga sebentar lagi akan sembuh. Pasti Hinamori kelabakan mengurus Tobi dan Yukie," kata Toushiro.

Entah kenapa ekspresi Ichigo dan Rukia berubah. Antara terkejut, bingung dan iba.

"Kau…tidak tau?" tanya Rukia seakan apa yang ditanyakannya adalah hal bodoh. Tapi reaksi bingung Toushiro mulai membuat keduanya khawatir.

"Kamu tidak tau kabar Hinamori?" tanya Ichigo. Kali ini Toushiro merasakan firasat buruk. Dia merasa tubuhnya merinding.

"Dia…sudah sembuh kan?" Baik Rukia maupun Ichigo tidak menjawab. Ichigo dengan isyarat tangan, mengajak Toushiro untuk ikut dengannya. Rukia mengekor dari belakang, berjalan tepat di samping Toushiro. Ternyata Ichigo membawa Toushiro menuju ruang dokter Unohana Retsu, dokter yang merawat Toushiro. Sebelum masuk, Ichigo mengetuk pintu lalu membuka pintunya perlahan. Terlihat dokter Unohana sedang duduk sambil menyesap tehnya. Awalnya wajahnya hangat namun saat melihat Toushiro, air mukanya berubah sedih.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-san, kan? Sepertinya teman-temanmu juga datang. Aku tidak tau kalau Kurosaki-san adalah temanmu," kata Retsu berusaha membuat suasana tidak terasa hambar namun perkataannya tidak berhasil membuat suasana menghangat.

"Unohana-sensei, tolong beritaukan sesuatu pada Toushiro tentang apa yang anda sembunyikan. Saya tau anda tidak memberitaukan apapun tentang Hinamori padanya," ucap Ichigo. Toushiro menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Apa maksud perkataan Ichigo? Menyembunyikan apa? Apa hubungannya dengan Momo?

"Sepertinya keadaanmu sudah membaik, jadi tidak apa-apa aku menceritakan hal ini padamu…" Lalu segalanya terasa lebih lambat bagi Toushiro. Kata-kata pertama Retsu masih dapat didengarnya namun saat Retsu memberitaukan hal itu, Toushiro seperti mendengarnya dalam gerak lambat. Lama kelamaan, suara Retsu tidak terdengar lagi. Suaranya terdengar seperti patah-patah. Bahkan Toushiro sempat pusing mendengar dua kata itu.

Hinamori meninggal.

Dia meninggal sewaktu sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Tangannya terus menggenggam amplop berwarna kuning kusam sementara mulutnya terus bergerak-gerak, menanyakan keadaan Toushiro. Perawat yang waktu itu menggotong tubuh Momo, meyakinkan kalau Toushiro baik-baik saja. Saat Momo mengatakan ingin bertemu Toushiro, perawat itu mengatakan kalau Toushiro ada di ambulans lain. Dan saat itu, di nafas terakhirnya, Momo mengucapkan permohonannya.

Dia ingin surat yang ada di tangannya diberikan pada Toushiro saat keadaan Toushiro sudah membaik. Dan dia ingin agar Toushiro tidak bersedih dan marah saat dia masih dalam keadaan lemah. Setelah itu, terdengar suara helaan napas dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang dilakukan Momo.

Toushiro keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah gontai. Rukia dan Ichigo hanya mengawasi Toushiro dari belakang. Sebenarnya saat mendengar cerita tadi, Rukia ingin sekali menangis. Dia merasa sangat sedih telah kehilangan temannya.

Tapi siapakah yang paling sedih? Rukia tau pasti kalau Toushiro pasti lebih terpukul dibandingkan dirinya. Makanya Rukia memaksakan untuk menahan tangisnya dan hanya bisa mencengkram lengan baju Ichigo sebagai bukti bahwa dia tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

Toushiro berhenti berjalan lalu setengah menoleh, dia berkata, "Aku mau ke toilet."

Ichigo hanya menatap Toushiro. Dia tau sebenarnya Toushiro ingin lari agar dirinya bisa menangis. Tapi toh akhirnya Ichigo hanya bisa berkata, "Ya, terserah kamu saja."

Maka Toushiro berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia berdua. Belum jauh Toushiro berjalan, Ichigo merasakan kalu punggungnya terasa berat. Rukia memperkencang cengkramannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Ichigo. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di jaket coklat Ichigo. Ichigo mengelus kepala Rukia lembut.

"Bisa kau tahan sebentar? Di rumah, kau boleh menangis sepuasnya di depanku," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum tulus. Rukia gemetar namun berusaha mengangguk.

"Ya, akan kucoba."

***

Toushiro menatap ke depannya namun pikirannya entah ada di mana. Langkahnya tidak lurus. Terkadang miring ke kanan atau miring ke kiri. Dia merasa tidak sanggup berjalan namun kakinya tanpa diperintah, bergerak menuju toilet pria yang tepat ada di depannya. Dia masih sadar tapi dia seperti melihat dan berjalan tanpa sadar.

Toushiro berjalan seperti mayat. Tidak tau mau ke mana ataupun tidak tau mau apa pergi ke sana. Dia hanya mencari alasan untuk menjauh dari Ichigo dan Rukia. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

Bukannya membuka pintu toilet, dia malah menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding samping pintu. Dia mengusap rambutnya ke belakang lalu membuka amplop itu secara terbalik. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan benda kecil jatuh lalu berdenting mengenai lantai keramik rumah sakit dan menggelinding menuju kaki Toushiro. Toushiro menunduk dan mengambil benda itu. Ternyata itu adalah cincin pernikahan Momo yang sempat hilang. Toushiro cukup terkejut melihatnya lalu akhirnya mengeluarkan dua carik kertas dari dalam amplop dan membacanya.

Mata Toushiro bergerak-gerak pelan membaca surat itu. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan satu katapun yang ada di surat itu. Lalu tangannya gemetar, dia bahkan mulai terisak. Dan saat membaca kalimat terakhir surat itu, dia tidak dapt menahan emosinya. Dia menangis.

Toushiro terduduk sambil tetap meremas kertas di tangannya. Beberapa tetes air mata berjatuhan di kertas surat itu. Dia mencoba untuk menghentikan air matanya tapi tidak bisa.

Rasa sakitnya sudah meremas hatinya hingga kisut. Rasa bersalahnya sudah merobek harga dirinya. Dan air matanya tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

_Apa aku pernah bilang untuk tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Manusia pasti pernah berbuat salah jadi kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk memaafkan dirimu sendiri? Aku beruntung memiliki suami sepertimu…_

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti bisikan. Toushiro menoleh tapi tidak ada siapapun di situ kecuali dirinya. Suara Momo yang lembut itu menghangatkan hatinya. Toushiro merasa kalau Momo sedang menghapus air matanya lalu mengelus pipinya.

Sepertinya, sampai jumpa bukanlah kata yang tepat. Maka Toushiro mendongak dan berkata, "Hati-hati di jalan. Selamat tinggal, Momo."

**XXX**

_**Okeeee! Selesai! Akhirnya selesai juga fic hitsuhina keduaku… Semoga kalian menyukainya!  
Oh ya, bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini, para author atau siapapun diharap memberikan review.**_

_**Jika tidak, kalian akan menyesal! –ngeluarin celurit-  
gyahahahaha!!!**_

_**Aah, maaf tadi lepas kontrol… jadi harap direview minna-san.  
Baik, bagi author atau siapapun yang membaca ini, harap klik tombol ijo ntuh!!**_


End file.
